Day 6: 5:00pm-6:00pm
| name = 5:00pm-6:00pm | season = 6 | number = 12 | airdate = March 5, 2007 | code = 6AFF12 | storyby = Howard Gordon| teleplayby = Evan Katz & David Fury| director = Tim Iacofano}} Jack Bauer and Charles Logan head to the Russian Consulate to question Anatoly Markov, whose involved with Dmitri Gredenko in his Russian nationalist conspiracy. After Markov lies to them about Gredenko's whereabouts, Bauer causes a international problem by interrogating Markov. Meanwhile, Vice President Noah Daniels situates himself as Acting President after Palmer is incapacitated after the assassination attempt and Thomas Lennox alerts the authorities of Reed Pollock and Bruce Carson's hand in the attempt but is treated as a suspect. Episode guide Previously on ''24'' * Abu Fayed asks Dmitri Gredenko how soon after they arrive, will Gredenko be able to deploy. Gredenko says it will take two hours to assemble the delivery system, and one additional hour to install the bomb. Abu Fayed is unsatisfied, and Gredenko reminds Fayed that it would take Fayed weeks to deliver the bombs with out his help. Gredenko tells his men that if the plan succeeds, the West and the arabs would be in war. * Jack Bauer, asks Bill Buchanan if CTU has new information about Gredenko. Bill Buchanan tells him that the house they raided was deserted. Jack tell Buchanan that he has a new lead with the help of Charles Logan. Buchanan is surprised, and tells Jack, that Logan is under house arrest. * Jack Bauer asks Charles Logan if he can help him find Gredenko. Logan says that he never dealt with Gredenko personally but he knows how to find him. He claims that Gredenko can be found through Anatoly Markov, The Russian Consul General in Los Angeles. Jack tells Logan that he doesn't trust him. Logan tells Jack that if he want to find Gredenko he must trust him. * Hamri Al-Assad tells President Palmer that he is taking a great risk. Palmer reminds him that they are both taking risks. The situation is desperate since there are three loose nuclear weapons in the country. * President Palmer asks for a public statement of support from the Prime Minister of the Middle Eastern country, that would follow Hamri Al-Assad's speech. The Ambassador tells President Palmer that a public support would cause great political consequences to the Prime Minister. President Palmer asks the Ambassador to remind his Prime minister that the US army has a group operating less than 25 miles from the shores of his country. *'Bruce Carson' assembles the bomb and tells Reed Pollock that the bomb is armed. He tells Tom Lennox, who is tied in a room, that the president is going to die. The following takes place between 5:00 p.m. and 6:00 p.m. Memorable quotes * '''Charles Logan: He's lying. * Jack Bauer: How do you know? * Charles Logan: Because I've done enough lying myself to be able to see the signs. * Lisa: The President rejected that plan. * Noah Daniels: What's your point? Dramatis personae Starring *Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer *Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian *DB Woodside as President Wayne Palmer *James Morrison as Bill Buchanan *Peter MacNicol as Thomas Lennox *Jayne Atkinson as Karen Hayes *Carlo Rota as Morris O'Brian *Marisol Nichols as Nadia Yassir Special guest stars *Powers Boothe as Vice President Noah Daniels *and Gregory Itzin as Charles Logan Guest starring *Michael Reilly Burke as Bruce Carson *Bob Gunton as Secretary of Defense Ethan Kanin *Nick Jameson as President Yuri Suvarov *Chad Lowe as Reed Pollock *Kari Matchett as Lisa Miller *Rade Sherbedgia as Dmitri Gredenko *John Noble as Anatoly Markov *William Bumiller as Agent Lowry *Jim Holmes as Dr. Welton *Endre Hules as Stovich *Boris Krutonog as Vasili Co-starring *Eugene Alper as Suvarov's Aide Gregor *Andrea Grano as Ellen *John Cole Brantley, Jr. as Army Corporal *Mark Joyella as News Anchor Background information and notes * This episode shows Jack Bauer speaking and understanding the Russian language. * Series regulars Eric Balfour and Regina King do not appear in this episode. * Series regular Jayne Atkinson returns to the season, making her first appearance since Day 6 12:00pm-1:00pm in this episode. Category:Incomplete episode guides 612 Day 612